The invention relates to a heat exchanger for heating or cooling a secondary liquid using a primary fluid circulating in at least one helical tubular pipe coil arranged in at least one exchange cavity in which the secondary liquid circulates.
An exchanger such as this can be used, for example, as a heat pump condenser for reheating the water in a swimming pool. FR-2 686 408 thus describes an example of such a heat exchanger with pipe coil that comprises spreaders in the form of longitudinal bands forming seats for the convolutions of the pipe coil. Such spreaders actually make it possible to center the pipe coil in the exchange cavity and to optimize the circulation of the secondary liquid around the pipe coil convolutions.
An exchanger such as this is satisfactory, but it is desirable to improve the thermal performance while minimizing its general dimensions and thus its costs and its space requirement.